We're Friends
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: Nick Lucas finds little Macy Misa all alone, dancing in the art room. Nick/Macy Friendship Oneshot.


Nick Lucas waved at the girls passing him. He honestly didn't know any of their names, but they knew him, so he couldn't be rude. He sighed, walking down the empty hall. School had ended almost half an hour ago. Of course, he had been kept back for being late to class. Because some girls visiting from a different school had attacked him in the hallway. Music flooded out of a room he passed. He paused, taking a step back and peaking in. His eyebrows rose as he found it the Art room, and the music came from the small radio on the desk next to a dancing Macy Misa. He smiled to himself. She would turn and whip the paper with a different color of paint every time she pulled a small dance move. The 'art' looked like a big mess, but she was having fun with the time to herself. No sports to distract her. Better yet, no sports _equipment _to injure him. "I can see your halooooo!" She yelled, grinning. He winced. She wasn't that amazing of a singer. But, still. He continued to watch. The song ended, causing her to frown. But her eyes lit up as his own voice flooded the room. He stared in surprise for a moment. This song was old._ Really _old. It was called Appreciate, and barely anyone ever spoke about it anymore, let alone listen to it. "And there's a man dyin' on the side of the road. Won't make it home tonight..." She sang softly, changing the paper to a blank sheet. She placed a picture on the desk and glanced at it, starting her new piece. "Life is too short, so take the time and appreciate..." He quickly noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. He placed his bag on a nearby chair as she rubbed her eyes, setting the brush down. She took in a shaky breath, trying to focus, picking the brush back up and looking at the picture, which he realized was a photo of the Lucas brothers on stage at some concert.

"Macy." Her head snapped up in surprise.

"Nick!" She squeaked, whipping around to face him. The paint brush smeared black across the front of his shirt. She gasped. "I'm so sorry!" She yelled, bring her arm back the other way. More paint on his shirt. "I am so sorry!" She dropped the brush, letting it fall to the floor. The paint whipped up and hit his shoes. "Oh! I'm sorry! I am so-I'm sor-I'm..." She stopped short, choking back a sob. Either from embarrassment, or the song. Possibly both. He thought it over. Stella had mentioned her father passing away, so maybe the song hit a little too close to home?

"Oh, Macy." He mumbled, stepping closer, gently -but carefully- wrapping his arms around her. His hand pressed firmly to the back of her head, just in case she fainted, bringing her even closer. Her body trembled against his.

_"My girl turned sweet sixteen today. She's beautiful. So beautiful..." _She let her head drop into his shoulder as the song continued softly from behind them. Cautiously, her arms lifted from being limp at her sides, to around his mid-section. He gently caressed her back, whispering to her.

"I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her, life is too short so take the time and appreciate." It seemed to make it even worse, and her sobs were now louder than before. She shook violently against him as the song finally came to an end. And, as he soon realized it was her iPod playing, he reached back and pressed down the button, turning it off before another song started.

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid and-and I-I'm just.." She stuttered, pulling away. He stroked her cheek, catching stray tears.

"Stop crying, Macy. It's okay."

"B-But, your shirt.."

"You're upset about that?" He scoffed. "Besides, your shirt is ruined, too." She blinked, then looked down. The paint from his shirt hadn't dried so it was now on her's also. She laughed slightly, but it sounded broken, not like the Macy laugh he knew. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." She answered, eyes on the floor.

"Macy." He tilted her head up. "Tell me." She blinked as the tears started forming again.

"My-My dad..."

"You don't have to tell me." He stated, pulling her back into an embrace. She sniffled.

"Sorry about this."

"It's alright. What are friends for?"

"Wh-What?" She said, baffled. "We're friends?"

"Of course, Mace." He said, amused.

"Oh, but, don't I get annoying sometimes?" She squeaked, embarrassed.

"Nah, I'm used your clumsy-ness." He grinned. She smiled. A real Macy Misa smile this time. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream or something. You can finish this lovely piece tomorrow." He swiftly turned, arm around her shoulder, and scooped up his bag. He led her out of the room.

"Oh, uh, my iPod...and my stuff." He tilted his head.

"Right, hold on." He went back in the room, picking up a small purple bag, the iPod -he left the radio, having recognized it as the art teachers-, and a softball glove before heading back to her.

"Thanks, Nick." She said, smiling as she put the music player and glove into the bag, before slinging it over her shoulder.

"No problem." He replied, allowing his arm to curve around her shoulders once again. _She's not freaking out. _He glanced at her.

"You're pretty awesome, Nick of school."

"Gee thanks, Macy of school." She laughed.

Maybe being friends with the Lucas brothers wouldn't be so hard?

"Hey, Nick! Hey, Macy." Kevin said, making his way over. "Where have you two been?"

"Oh, hi Kevin!" She said turning. Her bag, which was holding a bowling ball she was accustomed to holding and didn't remember being in there, rammed into his stomach.

"Oof!" He doubled over.

"I am so sorry!" Nick chuckled from her side.

Alright, take that back. It might be a little hard after all.


End file.
